Desire's Harsh Mistress
by LadySafire
Summary: He was her slave, She was his Mistress. He would do anything for her touch, her glance, her kiss. Her harsh attention was what he craved. SessKag Some BondageTorture Mild Lemon ONESHOT


Disclaimer: I sadly do not own InuYasha or any of the characters. If I did I would be going somewhere warm for the winter and own a PS3 and a XBOX. g 

A/N: I am a horrible hentai. I should be working on "Heart Music" as I am so behind on it that's not funny

This is a rated **M **story. If you are underage go find something else, okay?

Anyway, the reason I wrote this story is I was looking on DeviantArt at some Sesshomaru/Kagome pictures for inspiration and came across this picture of Sesshomaru in chains and leather pants. It looked so hot and my naughty muse wouldn't leave it alone, so the next thing I know I am writing this story. It will be rated M because of content and theme. Maybe after I get this done I can get back to my first story.

Oh and if you want to see the picture, go to DeviantArt and look for the picture called Sesshomaru, Slave? By Zarda. Worth seeing!!

Desire's Harsh Mistress

By LadySafire

The dungeon was cool, not uncomfortably so, just enough to make his nipples stand out, erect and hard, pushing the piercings he had away from his firmly muscled chest. He pulled experimentally on his manacled wrist. The cold metal held him fast. He was surprised to say the least. He normally shattered them with ease.

He suddenly froze, his sense of smell and acute hearing telling him someone was coming. A small defiant snarl passed his well-shaped lips, baring his teeth at whoever was to torture him tonight.

The snarl that had been building in his throat suddenly stopped as his tormenter stepped into view. He tried to swallow, his mouth abruptly dry, his heart starting to race in trepidation. His groin flushed with unexpected heat.

A petite young woman dressed in a ankle length black leather corset style dress, swayed her way down the stone steps of the dungeon, two strong burly bodyguards in tight black leather briefs and studded harness' shadowed her, their oil slickened skin gleaming in the dim light of his prison. Her black leather ankle boots encasing tiny feet, clicked hollowly on the stone floor. Around her neck she wore a black satin collar with a single blood red crystal dripping from it, directing anyone's gaze to her plunging cleavage, her skin peeking through the ties criss-crossing her breasts. Crimson drops matching her choker swung from delicate lobes.

As she moved to stand in front of him, she tapped the short leather crop against her leg, creating a small slapping sound against the bare well muscled thigh showing through the hip high slits of her dress. She cocked her head, red lips pursed, a single black curl bouncing on her shoulder looking like it had artfully escaped from the elaborate mass of curls piled on her head

_Kami, it was HER. She was going to be his tyrant tonight. _

He forced his body to relax, schooling his face into a mask of cold indifference. He vowed she would get him to break.

In fact it was with a small bit of pride that after all that had been done to him, he had not broken. He couldn't be broke. He wouldn't be broke. If SHE was here though, they were getting desperate.

She was a Master or rather Mistress of her Art. She had never failed

"So Lord Sesshomaru, you persist in your defiance." A slim, strong hand snapped forward, locking around his throat, pining him against the cold stone wall behind him. He was shocked at her strength. How had she gotten so strong? She was a human! "When will you get it through your head, you are no longer a Lord here. You are a slave now."

She leaned forward and hissed, "You are in my domain! You are nothing here. Your title means nothing to me!"

She let go and he slumped against his chain, seemingly in defeat. She let him sag there for a few moments before continuing. "Slaves who cooperate are rewarded very well, very well indeed." Her voice dropping to an erotic whisper as she lightly ran the tip of her crop from the top of his pale skinned shoulder across a hard nipple, before continuing down the hard plane of his stomach coming to stop tantalizingly above his groin, gently brushing at the fine silver hairs that just barely showed above his waist band.

A gleam of triumph shone in her impossibly dark blue eyes as goosebumps shivered across his body followed by a small poorly hidden shudder.

He saw the slight victorious smile cross her impossibly red lips and a snarl ripped from him as he tried to slash at her with his claws.

She brought her hardened leather crop sharply across the magenta stripes gracing his ribs. A deep red welt immediately appeared across his white skin.

"Disobedience and defiance will be dealt with harshly, my slave." Her hand again shot out, slamming him against the wall.

A louder snarl again escaped from him, eyes glowing molten gold with anger but with a small bit of arousal there too. He had always had a weakness towards forceful females.

He watched as she handed her crop to her a guard, then suddenly with a blur of hands touched several pressure points on his body, effectively freezing his muscles and leaving him unable to move. Oh he could breathe easily, talk, growl and move his head but that was all.

The bitch had rendered him immobile.

"Woman, I demand you release me at once!" he growled harshly, a very slight tint of red marring his now hot golden eyes.

Cold fury washed through him as he struggled to move his unresponsive body.

A well-arched black brow rose in amusement. "You demand? You demand, my handsome slave?" she gave a small mocking laugh. "You are no position to demand anything. You are under my power here, I am in control of your fate here."

She thrust a scarlet tipped hand into his thigh length hair, silvery strands tangling around her slim fingers, tightening her hold painfully close to his scalp. She dragged his head forward, glaring into his face. Her mouth was close enough to his that her breath feathered seductively across his lips.

"I am mistress here. I am in charge." She pulled away releasing him, his hair falling from her hand like soft cobwebs. She gazed at him a moment, a small cold smile crossing her beautiful lips.

His heart started to hammer at her next words and if possible it started to beat even faster when he saw her hands. Her fingertips had started glowing pink. Gods, she had the powers of a priestess running through her body.

"I think I have just the thing to make you realize your new station, my slave." She said in a low whisper as she reached out and drew her powered fingertip slowly down his chest.

He hissed in pain as an angry red welt blazed up behind her trailing finger. Fury burned through his body. He started to growl at her.

"Now, now, my slave. Didn't you learn the first time? Or the second?" She sighed in disappointment. "I was hoping I wouldn't have to do this but I suppose I must give you a harsher lesson."

She stepped back and motioned to the guard on her left. "Leash him and pull till I tell you to stop."

The dark skinned guard moved forward, snapping a leash on to collar Sesshomaru wore snugly around his neck. The guard's arms rippled as he slowly tugged the leash, pulling their pale captive forward till there was a good sized gap between Sesshomaru's back and the wall.

"Stop." His Mistress ordered. "Now loop and tie it on the ring above him then step away."

"As you wish, Mistress Kagome." He rumbled.

Sesshomaru watched as the large man did as instructed, including tugging on the knot to be sure it was secure. The guard threw a evil smirk at the chained man and gave a sharp and unnecessary jerk on the tether, painfully snapping his head forward.

"Akiu!" His Mistress barked out angrily. "You overstep your place. Present and kneel. Three strikes for your disobedience!" She held out her hand to her other guard, who placed her crop into her hand.

Sesshomaru watched unbelievingly as the first guard, "Akiu" turned with his back to her and knelt on the stone floor, tipping his head forward in submission. She drew back her arm, striking him once across the muscular shoulders, another just below the first and the last below the second. The Youki Lord noticed she never hit the same place twice.

Akiu stiffened, gave a soft groan and shuddered after the third strike, then slumped forward onto his hands, taking in several deep breaths of air.

"Thank you for disciplining me, Mistress Kagome." He turned, his breathing erratic, still on his knees pulling the hem of her dress to his mouth and reverently kissed it.

"Do not make me angry again, Akiu." She gestured to the stairs. "Now leave my presence and go cleanse yourself. I am displeased with you."

'Cleanse himself?" Sesshomaru smirked to himself. Had the fool lost his bladder over a few paltry strikes? He gave a small sniff expecting the sharp stench of urine to assault his senses. "No not urine…" he sniffed again. It was musky like….mating? His eyes narrowed with thinly veiled disgust as he watched the guard stand and leave reluctantly.

"Don't look so revolted, my proud slave." Came the soft erotic voice of the human woman. "Before the night is over, I'll have you doing the same. In fact, before this night is over I will have you begging me for release."

Her blue eyes held his gold ones as she slowly and deliberately reached out and lightly ran her long blood red nails across the scar tissue of the stump of his left arm.

He sharply inhaled. Kami, he hadn't realized the skin there was or could be so sensitive.

She started again to lightly rake her nails across it but suddenly stopped and removed her hand.

She smiled coolly into his eyes. "I almost forgot. You have a punishment due to you, my disobedient one."

He watched warily as she handed back her crop to the other guard and stepped forward, her body close enough he could feel her warmth radiating from her body. Her scent washed over him, a mixture rose, warm leather and something he couldn't identify. Gods she smelled so erotic! Her body scent spoke of sensuality and dark forbidden desires. He fought back a growl as his beast tried to fight free of the bonds he kept it under constantly. It had recognized someone with desires as shadowy as it's own.

His face darkened with confusion as she moved steadily closer till her leather covered breasts lightly rubbed against his chest as she brought her arms around him as if to embrace his cool pale body.

"As you saw a few moments ago, disobedience is will be met with pain and swift punishment.' She caught his gaze and held it, making her displeasure with him be known.

Suddenly his back burned as she trailed her power-laden fingertips down his back. He roared out his anger, his fangs lengthening as he tried to bite at her face, neck anything he might be able to reach with his very limited mobility. She quickly flipped her head back out of his reach.

"Do you not learn?" she asked him, with amused exasperation as one would ask a recalcitrant child who failed to heed the lessons their teacher taught. She again stepped back, hands still glowing a light pink.

"Kyto! Muzzle him."

The guard who had remained with her laid down her crop on a nearby tabletop and removed something else from it. He quickly moved back to him and raised what he had for Sesshomaru to see. It was a series of leather straps and metal that would effectively cover the lower part of his face and mouth. It was indeed a muzzle, one for a two-legged creature not four. In moment the one she had called Kyto had it snuggly strapped to his head.

Her muscular guard again moved back to his place behind his Mistress, eyes gleaming in anticipation at what was to come.

Sesshomaru's eyes burned with hate as he glared at her.

She stepped forward, raising her soft hands to his chest. "As soon as you learn your place, my proud slave, I will remove your muzzle and we can put this…. unpleasantness behind us." He watched as she again powered her hands with her painful priestess energy. "If you learn quickly and well, I will show what delight you can achieve with a mixture of pleasure and pain, if applied correctly. Now, for your first lesson, the price of defiance."

She brought her hands to his chest and his world exploded into a mass of black pain as his scream echoed through the dim dungeon.

"Have you learned yet, my proud one?" purred a low female voice close to his ear.

His world had narrowed till all that existed was Her scent, Her voice and pain They were all that mattered in his foggy mind. They had all melded together into a painful darkly erotic unit.

He didn't know how long she had been working him over. She had drawn her powerful hands all over his bare skin. Stripes of angry red were spread all over his moon pale skin. All he could do was just hang his head and breathe in her alluring scent.

Gods, even after all she had to done to his body he wanted her.

A fingertip applied pressure to his leather covered chin, slowly raising his head. A soft hand swept away the sticky sweat-ridden bangs from his face.

Golden eyes met sapphire.

"Have you had enough, my slave?" She asked, her hand slowly tracing down the side of his face. "Have you decided to give up your rebellious ways?"

His eyes drifted shut as he slightly leaned into her caress and slightly nodded his head.

"I yield to you, Mistress Kagome. I bend to your will. Do what you wish with me." He whispered, voice husky from the screams he'd repeatedly given voice to earlier.

He again opened his eyes as her warm hand left his skin. He gave a light whimper at its loss.

"Shh…" she soothed. "Did I not promise pleasure if you submitted to me?" She brought her hands back towards him, this time glowing with a blue light. Sesshomaru's eyes widened as his head jerked back away from her. "Calm yourself, my moon slave. I promised pleasure to you and so will you have it. You see, pink is for pain. But blue..blue is for healing and pleasure." As she drew her hands down his hard chest, his body was in- fused with an indescribable feeling sheer delight. It streaked through him settling hard in his groin.

Sesshomaru's eyes shot open, molten gold with hot streaks of red starting to mar them.

"Ah, is your beast starting to awaken, Slave Sesshomaru? Does he wish to come out and be pleasured as well?" she leaned in and whispered. Without warning she suddenly scraped her teeth down over the point and edge of his ear, ending with her traveling mouth sucking his lobe between her warm lips and nipping it lightly

His eyes flashed red, a loud growl erupted from his person announcing that he and his beast were now highly aroused. He wanted satisfaction **NOW!**

Sesshomaru could feel his now hot blood burning through his body. If he wasn't still under her paralyzing hold, he was sure he would be trying to take and use this female in front of him. This female who brought him so much pain and utter physical delight, would more than do to sate his blazing body.

GODS, HE WANTED MORE! He wanted to be loose! He wanted her! He wanted to be beside her, in front of her, behind her, IN HER!

He again roared out his arousal, his demand for the dark haired beauty in front of him.

"My, my what a demanding beast you have, my slave! I think he needs to be tamed a bit."

Kagome's right hand glowed pink while her left glowed blue. "I think its time I show you how I can make you crave the pain I can give you."

She slowly drew her pink tinted hand down over his chest, quickly following behind it with the blue.

He deeply inhaled at the first touch of pain, then his eyes darkened further as her second hand follow the first.

"Oh Kami! It was as if I were having an intense climax!"

As he quickly inhaled, she reached out and tapped his pressure points again; taking away the paralysis she'd had him under. Reaching up, she undid the buckles on the muzzle he had been wearing and tossed it aside to land on the floor, then quickly unclipped his leash.

"I don't think you need these anymore." She said lowly, her breath caressing his ear.

Stepping back, she slid her soft fingers down with agonizing slowness into the top of the light leather pants he wore, ripping them away in a single movement, leaving him clad only in a black satin sack that concealed his firm throbbing maleness yet revealed his solid muscular buttocks.

"What are you doing, woman?" he growled, still breathing hard from what she had done just moments before.

"Are we demanding again, my slave? Do you need a reminder?" She held up a pink hand, gleaming with power.

His head and body jerked back with painful remembrance. "No, Mistress."

She smiled at him, a smile that said he had replied correctly and that he was now about to get a darkly delicious reward. The black haired woman slowly trailed her glowing blue hands over his body again, fingertips barely brushing over his now very sensitive skin.

He groaned from the sheer pleasure he felt, his eyes rolling back into his head as her fingers continued their trek down towards his hips and groin. She slid her hands around his slim hips to lightly rub over his buttocks. Her delightful hands squeezed them tightly then moved with unbearable slowness down his thighs to well toned calves, his muscles twitching with pleasure.

Sesshomaru watched her through slitted eyes, his irises a burning gold as she again made her way up, always lightly stroking, awakening all the nerve endings just under his skin.

"Gods it felt so good!"

And he wanted more! More of those soft hands, more of this erotic woman who had him screaming in pain one moment and groaning with need the next.

When she reached the little waistband of the scrap of cloth that covered his sex, her hand paused heightening the tension before slipping her fingertip inside and touching the tip of his very hard erection. Raw power shot through the hard muscle, jolting through his now trembling body. His eyelids shot open, eyes a dark red as his demon side fought to emerge.

He suddenly roared out his passion and completion as his world exploded in a body ripping climax, his back slamming against the cold stone wall muscles tensing as his hot seed spurted over her breathtaking hand. He fell to his knees as shuddering muscles refused to hold him any longer. Resting his head against her stomach, he took a deep breath relishing her wonderful sexy scent.

He leaned back and watched through glazed eyes as she lifted a glistening finger and lightly licked and sucked the tip clean of his essence. Her eyes drifted shut as she seemingly savored the taste of him on her skin and in her mouth.

"Kami, if she keeps doing that….." he thought with difficulty, his body trying to stir to life once more.

Her eyes suddenly opened, the sapphire color bright and sparkling. She slowly bent over, moving her damp finger to his chin to tip his head back, then lightly kissed his lips.

"It's been a pleasure teaching you, my slave." She whispered as she slowly rose, stepping away from the pale demon. She motioned to her guard. "Help him to the recovery cubicle so he may cleanse himself and rest, Kyto. Make sure he drinks the restorative and when he has recovered, show him to my chamber."

Sesshomaru watched as she turned and left the room, her leather skirt flipping teasingly around her small ankles.

He glanced at the guard as he unlocked his shackle, the strong human male caught his eye and gave a small grin.

"Remarkable woman, isn't she?" Kyto asked his voice pitched low.

"Very." Sesshomaru replied as his eyes again turned and watched as the young woman's hips swayed up the stone steps.

He waited impatiently as Kyto carefully knotted the white silk tie around his throat, then straightened the collar of the red silk shirt Sesshomaru wore. Kagome's guard then reached over and folded the pale man's empty sleeve up before pinning it. He watched as the large man slipped his raw silk suit jacket off the satin padded hanger and assisted him with the task of slipping it on. He nodded his thanks, as it was sometimes difficult dressing with only one arm.

Sesshomaru reached up and pulled his flowing white hair out of his jacket, watching the mirror as it settled down around his thighs. He gave a quick glance at his white dress shoes, checking for any scuffs or black marks before grabbing his white leather trench coat.

"Show me to Mistress Kagome, please."

"Yes, your Lordship. If you would follow me." The guard opened the door and left, quietly waiting outside in the silent hall. He was quickly led through several passageways an air of silence in all of them. If they moved past anyone, the rule of this place and others was you acknowledged no one and saw nothing. Privacy was assured under the law.

Minutes later found Sesshomaru outside a dark wood door with mythical figures carved in it, gold leaf picking out details of dragons, griffins, fairies and Japanese dogs. A small smile flitted across his lips as he saw he last. The carved Inus on the door never ceased to amuse him.

The man called Kyto gently knocked on the door, opening it as a soft voice bade them to enter. Sesshomaru followed the guard in, coming to a stop in a emerald green room that had been decorated in plush comfortable couches, wicker furniture and many green plants.

"I have brought Lord Sesshomaru as you requested, Mistress." Going down on one knee, before the woman seated in the peacock fan chair before him.

"Thank you, Kyto. Now leave us please." She said rising to her feet.

"Yes, Mistress." The big man said lifting his large body up and silently moving out of the room.

Sesshomaru watched as Kagome motioned towards the overstuffed couch next to her chair a smile of welcome crossing her ruby lips.

"Welcome, Lord Sesshomaru. Would you care for something to drink?" she asked, with a gesture towards the small bar nearby.

"White wine, if you would be so kind." He requested as he relaxed on her couch. He wondered briefly who had done her decorating as her couch was much more comfortable than his own at his pent house. In fact he hated it with a vengeance. After 2600 years his bones liked a bit of comfort, not the board hardness he had to sit upon at home. Really, what had his decorator been thinking!! Not everyone liked their tailbone shoved up to their shoulders! He made a mental note that it was going in the morning even if he had to toss the damn thing of the balcony railing himself. With luck maybe his decorator would be standing below since he lived in the same building.

He allowed himself a small mental grin. Yes, that would be perfect. Let him find out how hard the damn thing was firsthand. ON HIS HEAD!

"I think you'll like this one." Kagome's soft voice interrupted his thoughts. "It's similar to the one I served you last time you were here." She handed him the chilled flute, her fingers gently brushing against his own. He raised his eyes, catching the small blush that lightly colored her ivory cheeks. He found it wonderful, that after all the time she had served as a Mistress she could still blush. Or maybe it was only he who could make her do so. Either way, he loved it.

He watched as she settled herself back into her seat, the wicker creaking beneath her slight weight. He allowed his gaze to drift over body, noting that she too had changed. She now wore a dark blue dress; again corset style that left her creamy shoulder bare. He watched briefly as the blue satin ribbons that laced over her ribs and swelling breasts shifted slightly as she breathed. He forcefully tore his eyes away from the tantalizing view of the shadows playing in her cleavage, settling his gaze on her lovely face instead.

He took a sip of his wine, letting it roll about his tongue before swallowing.

"It's excellent, as always. Thank you, Mistress Kagome." He said as he set it down on the small table nearby.

"You don't need to call me that now, Lord Sesshomaru. We are outside the dungeon and in my private chambers. Everything is as it was. You are again a Lord and I.." she hesitated a moment, her fingers tightening on the arms of her chair. " I am a means to an end."

"You know you are more than that to me, Kagome." Sesshomaru told her his lips set in a hard line. "Damn it! You are more! You know how I feel for you."

She gave a small sad smile. "I know and I also know it's wrong. You know the laws regarding mating and anyone with the power of a priestess or monk running through them. I am required by law to mate only with a human male to produce a child to continue this work and you are required to mate with a demon to produce an heir."

She got up to pace through her room, pausing to idly to pull a dead leaf from an orchid sitting nearby. "Remember, you are the one that lobbied so hard for that law to go through." She turned towards him, crumbling the leaf into dust in her slightly shaking hands. "Even if the laws weren't in effect, you have a mate. Or had you forgotten?"

"I did not forget, Kagome. I want you…" he snapped.

A hollow laugh burst from her lips. "I am nothing but a psychic whore, always to remain intact sexually and unfulfilled so we may retain our power to control a demons violent urges. Mates get the loving tenderness of sex, while we The Mistresses, get the baser part, your violence."

She clenched her eyes shut, futilely trying to stop the tears now slowly rolling down her face.

Sesshomaru got up and crossed the room taking her sad figure in his arms. "I'm sorry. I was a fool for helping with those laws and now we are both paying for it."

He stood there just holding her, his nose buried in her fragrant hair and his arm gently stroking her bare back.

She sighed and slowly started to pull away. "Well, what's done is done. No use crying over spilled sake as my grandpa used to say."

Sesshomaru looked at her confused. "I thought it was over spilled milk."

"That's the American version. I'm Japanese so it's sake." She said with a small grin.

Kagome walked over to the bar and grabbed a napkin and dabbed at her eyes. She suddenly looked into his golden ones and asked in a low voice. "Did you enjoy yourself tonight? Were you pleased with the results?"

He crossed to her and dragged her back into his arms "Gods, woman! If I had been anymore pleased, I think I would have exploded into a bloody pool of guts!" He looked into her dark blue eyes. "What surprised me was you walking into the dungeon. I thought I was to have someone else tonight because it was your night off."

The woman in his arms gave a small giggle. "When the junior mistress found out it was you she was to service tonight, she refused. In fact she became so upset the resident healer here sedated her. So as Senior Mistress, it was my duty to replace her."

"I am glad." He sighed and pulled her closer brushing his lips across hers. "I wish it could be you all the time."

"You know the laws, Lord Sesshomaru. A Demon may not choose their Mistress of The Shrine. A Shrine Mistress may not choose which Demon she will attend. They shall remain unknown until time of service." She quoted from her book of laws.

"Damn the laws! I want you as mine and only mine!" Sesshomaru whispered furiously, crushing her lips beneath his. His beast stirred in fury as he thought of the others she must pleasure in order to help them keep their beasts from getting loose and wrecking havoc upon their world. His tongue pushed at her lips insisting, no DEMANDING entrance to her sweet mouth. As his tongue twined intimately with hers, he slid his hand to cup her full breast, stroking her turgid nipple through the fabric. Her arousal filled his senses causing him to pin her against the bar, grinding his hips and groin against her female softness. He drew his lips across her cheek, planting hot kisses on her jaw before continuing to her neck pressing his warm mouth to her frantic pulse. Opening his jaws he lightly scraped his teeth there, causing a loud moan to erupt from her swollen lips.

"**Mark her!" **his beast urged. **"Mark her as ours!"**

Sesshomaru lowered his head to her shoulder, fangs lengthening, eyes a burning red. He opened his mouth wide when suddenly a burning pain ripped through his body, knocking him to the floor. He shook his head trying to clear it of his beast lust. He looked up at the passion-mussed female before him, hands outstretched glowing a vibrant pink and quickly realized what he had almost done. He slowly staggered to his feet, going across to his abandoned wine glass and downed the contents in two swallows.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. "I told you to stop twice and then I saw your face in the mirror and I had to do something. I am so sorry!"

"Don't be!" He ground out. "I am the one who should apologize for trying to force myself on you."

"Sesshomaru, what happened? You have never lost control like this after a session before. What's going on?' Kagome asked still watching him warily.

He reached over, snagged her half full glass of wine and drained it too before he answered. "I haven't had relations with my mate in six months. In fact I terminated her mating contract three months ago." He gave a hard and bitter laugh. "It becomes final in…" he looked at his watch. "Oh, it became final eight minutes ago."

"Oh Sesshomaru, why?" cried Kagome, dropping her hands.

"Because I apparently did not meet her 'needs'." He looked down at the empty wineglass in his hands, wishing it were again full. Maybe it would wash away the bitter taste that now flooded his mouth.

Kagome looked confused. "What do you mean, Sessho? Please explain what she meant."

Sesshomaru sighed and made his way back to the bar, grabbing the wine bottle and filling his glass. He took a large swallow, and wondered what she would say when he told her. Would she think him a failure as a virile male too?

"I came home early from work one afternoon, thinking I would surprise Akima. Things had been strained between us for awhile. I had thought it due to me working so much lately, what with my business and the duties as the Western Lord. As I walked in my home I noticed that all the house staff were absent. It struck me as curious but I thought maybe she had gotten word I was headed home early and had given the staff the rest of the day off so we may have some time to ourselves." He took another gulp of the light yellow liquid, his hand tightening on the fragile stem of his glass. "As I continued towards our bed chamber I caught the scent of her arousal, and the closer I got the stronger it became. Then I realized I was scenting two arousals. I slammed open our bedroom door just as my 'mate" screamed out her climax."

Kagome laid her hand on his arm, her eyes tearing up with sympathy. "Oh love, I am so sorry. Did you know him? The man with Akima?"

Sesshomaru drained his glass and suddenly smashed it against he wall behind the jade and black marble bar. "That's just it Kagome! It wasn't a him! It was a **female**! It was her damn best friend!" he gave a sickened chuckle. "Now I know why they were such best friends. Apparently it had been going on for some months. I found out later they had been rutting in different places all over town and each other's homes. And no one knew. Her best friend's mate didn't even know about it. Didn't even have a suspicion about what they were doing behind our backs. His mating contract was nullified yesterday. I paid for the lawyer for him."

"Why didn't you smell on her what they were doing?" Kagome was rubbing his back in a soothing motion now.

"Scent blockers, like what you were wearing in the dungeon. They'd shower and spray their clothing with it and if they were in my home they would spray it throughout the house, our bed was hit especially heavy."

"What happened after you caught them?" Kagome had started massaging the muscles in his neck, the tension slowly starting to ebb.

"I told the bitch to take her girlfriend and get the hell out before I killed both of them! While she packed her suitcases I proceeded to call her father and tell him what his dear little girl had been doing in our mating bed." He twisted his head around towards the small woman trying to comfort him. "You know what he said? That if I had been a better male then maybe his daughter wouldn't have had to seek out her sexual fulfillment with another female." His voice dropped, as if he were suddenly very weary and soul sick. "She had been telling her family and all her female friends that I was an unsatisfactory lover, that I was unable to bring a female to completion." He sighed, "Maybe they're right, maybe I don't have what it takes to please a female."

Kagome stood there a moment, her face hardening as if she had come to a difficult decision and walked away from the sad and angry male demon. He looked her with confusion as she told him she would return in a moment and walked out her chamber door. A few minutes later, she returned, closing and locking the door and reaching out to flip a small light switch beside the doorframe.

Sesshomaru looked about the room for the light that he thought should have come on.

Kagome gave a small chuckle. "The switch is for the outside of my door. When I turn it on a small red light that is hidden in the woodwork above the doorway comes on and lets everyone know that I am in a private session and am not to be disturbed under any circumstances." She turned and leaned against the dark wooden door and slowly reached up to the satin ribbon holding her dress closed and pulled loose the bow. She gradually worked the front open till the only thing holding it up was her elegant hands.

Sesshomaru felt his mouth suddenly dry as he watched her start to glide toward him, hips swaying sexily. "Kagome, what are you doing?"

His heart seemed to jump to his mouth when without warning, she removed her hands from the bodice and the lacy blue dress fell pooling around her feet. He struggled to breathe as she stood proudly before him clad only a blue lace strapless bra and matching lace thong. His hand clenched, driving his claws painfully into his palm as she moved towards him carefully lifting her blue open-toed spike heels out of the mass of fabric. His raw silk slacks were becoming very tight and uncomfortable.

She continued towards him, sliding her arms around his neck as she drew near. "I am going to show you, my dear Lord Sesshomaru, that you can please a woman."

She jumped up and locked her long legs around his hips and pulled his head close for a passionate and very wet kiss. Her hips slowly ground her sex against his warm male hardness, causing him growl with unadulterated pleasure.

He abruptly jerked his head back away from her luscious lips. "Are you insane, woman? What about what happened a few minutes ago? What about your obligations? You must remain intact! You must not break your virginal barrier in order to keep your powers!" He struggled to break free of the little minx but found that with only one arm it was damn near impossible! Damn she was strong!

She gave him a smile that sent his blood pressure soaring. "No, I am not insane. What happened a few minutes ago isn't going to happen while I aide you. I have no intention in abandoning my obligations. I know I must keep my barrier intact to keep my powers."

She again pressed another hot kiss to his lips, nibbling a bit at the corner of his now very responsive mouth. "I put in an emergency request for a special session with you, stating that if you did not receive treatment tonight your beast side was in danger of being released. I received the okay from the Demon Council and your treatment plan was left up to me."

He again moved his face away from her. "Stop! Stop! How can you be sure my beast won't surface? And how are you supposed to help me if you can't…um…"

"Have intercourse in the fullest sense of the word?" Kagome released her hold on his hips, and stroked his pale cheek tenderly, brushing back his silky hair. " I am going to show you there are many ways to please a woman tonight. And as for your beast self, see if you can feel him?"

Sesshomaru looked within himself, searching for that part of his psyche that he always kept locked away. To his surprise, it was calm almost like it was sleeping.

He looked at the small female beside him in wonder "What did you do? This is the first time ever I haven't had to fight to keep it caged. It has never been this calm even when I was mated to Akima."

"I am using a combination of pheromones and my abilities to keep it calm. It's what would happen naturally it you had a normal mating, which after what you told me about Akima, you did not." She smiled mischievously. "Now should we proceed with your treatment?"

"It would be my pleasure, my Mistress." He said as he lowered his head and brought his lips gently against her soft and very willing ones and ran his hand over her very warm and eager body.

"Always, my dear slave Sesshomaru. Always." She whispered as she slid her arms around his neck.

Though it would be difficult to part from her come morning, tonight, well tonight, he would take what was lovingly offered and cherish it.

The End

I hope you liked it, please be kind with your reviews.

I was sort of thinking of a sequel, not sure yet. Let me know what you think. Do you think I should do a sequel or does the story stand by itself? If I do I was thinking of doing it from Kagome's viewpoint. The more I wrote on this the more I came up with, lots more, ideas like how did The Mistress/Master of the Shrines come about, if the females must remain chaste what happens when they are required to have a child etc.

Anyway we'll see what happens.

Now I have to get back to Heart Music. People are waiting. (Sorry, but my muse wouldn't shut up and leave me alone! I hate her. g )

Hoped I haven't shocked too many of my readers. This is my first ever sexy story. I don't think it came out too bad at all. EG 

Hugs,

LadySafire


End file.
